Samus Aran
Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran) is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the Biologic Space Laboratories research station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid in under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game's items collected or even both. Her theme The P Team storyline Samus First appeared in The P Team's Journey and she to this day is an important member to The P Team. The Grand Summer Season Trek Samus Aran plays a major role in TGSST. She Along With Her Allies Take a Vacation But was Stop By Vilgax And His Alliance, She, Like Knuckles and The others,Meet The B Team, They Work With Each other To Find The Elements To Defeat Vilgax and His Alliance, She and Flapjack deal With Meltdown and they did It, she later meets Luigi ,Meowth and The Go Away Team Telling each other to look for the elements and be Loyal To The B Team,She Is Kidnap By Dark Knuckles(Later Reform Shadowness) And The Kids To Vilgax's Lair, Later her Armor Is Stripped By Veger And Create her Long Time Enemy Clone,Dark Samus, She Later Escape From Vilgax's Base With Someone Who Is Already A Member Of B Team, She Finds The P Team and rejoin, they went to the dessert to find the mummy elements and defeat both of her and Knuckles' enemies, Count Veger and Dark Samus, She Put It End To Dark Samus as Payback As Revenge, Knuckles Let Veger Go For a Second Chance, She Is Chosen By Knuckles To Fight Vilgax, Like B and P Team She helped Bender And The Others To Fight Off Mecha Bender and Mecha Knuckles. She reappeared again in P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, once again, having major role. She then fights with her group and a new group called The Scorpion Squad to defeat Galactus. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny She returns once more in the fight with Discord and Sigma. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Samus continues to aid her team in fighting Mechuckles, Phobos, and the Sith Stalker. She mostly teams up with the Master Chief and Wheatley, dealing with GLaDOS. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Ultimate Story Samus was one of the heroes brought to a special place where she was chosen to take part in a test for Lisa. At one point, she became one of the 8 heroes chosen to take part in the Ultimate Destiny. During the first Ultimate Story, Samus became a Gym Leader for Lisa's special Pokemon League and was assigned to represent Cinnabar Island. During the events involving the Celestial Winx, Samus crash landed near Professor Oak's ranch, when Fox and his friends found her, they noticed that she hadn't slept in days due to having been haunted by disembodied spirits that, for some reason, felt familiar to her. ReBoot Multiverse Samus was first came to the System of Mainframe while a group of software pirates known as the Crimson Binome led an assault on the Energy Sea; she debuted in the oneshot, Attack on the Energy Sea, based on the ReBoot episode, The Crimson Binome. She was contacted by Akari, a Pokémon Trainer from Johto, as assistance for dealing with the new threat. After Bob, his Keytool Glitch, and some of her Normal-Types were failing (Eevee, the two Meowths, Persian, and Ditto), she appeared before the Saucy Mare had a chance to escape into the Web. Her gunship held it down and allowed the prisoners escape along with the stolen bounty in tow. Since she has a grudge with pirates, she didn't hesitate to bring Captain Capacitor and his thugs into justice. She actually met Akari and her Pokémon as Mewtwo decided to participate in the Smash tournaments. She later appeared during the Great Web War, a fic based off of the episode, Web World Wars. As Mainframe was being invaded by Web Creatures, Akari and her Pokémon fought diligently against them; however, Megabyte took advantage of the situation and soon betrayed Bob. The Guardian was caught off guard, was severed from Glitch, and then launched into the portal aloft. Fortunately, Samus was able to catch the rocket he was encased in, though most of Akari's Pokémon were also transferred into her ship. Due to Mouse erasing the System's address, Samus had no choice but to leave Mainframe behind and nurse the Guardian back to health. It wasn't long before she got the distress call coming from the Ceres Space Colony, when Ridley attacked the station and soon abducted the Metroid hatchling; thus, the events of Super Metroid took place. She wasn't seen for quite some time until her ship met up with the Saucy Mare again, only this time it was covered by shields from dead Web Creatures protecting the vessel from the domain's own degrading atmosphere. Over half of Akari's Pokémon were on board as she, Bob, and some creatures she befriended were on their way to take down the pirates for good. However, Samus noticed Akari and her Pokémon on it, fighting off more menacing Web Riders. She seized the fight before her friends were getting worn out and imprisoned, especially Mewtwo. She gradually revealed everything that transpired, including how much Bob and the Pokémon helped her as they infiltrated Planet Zebes and overthrown the space pirates, including Ridley and Mother Brain. At Tourian, though, the baby Metroid escaped its captor, grew to an enormous size, and sacrificed itself protecting Samus and her team from the lethal battle against the leader. It later self-destructed, though the vile was vanquished for good. It was revealed that the space pirates and Web Riders had been clashing with each other in order to rule over cyberspace, and she rescued a few more docile captives who're willing to fight on their side. Sadly, Samus never made it back to Mainframe during a voyage that was interfered by Mouse's lethal Web Creature traps. The last appearance she made in the multiverse was during the events of the Daemon Rising saga, Daemon Rising with a SMASH! ''She was heading to Mainframe while she was about to reunite with her friends, until the infected Guardians beat her to it. She discovered recently that the Guardian Collective has been controlled by a super virus, and the only targets were Bob and Enzo, or rather Matrix. She and Akari were back in action defending the System during the Net War. Although due to her growing pains, she decided to leave her Pokémon under Mewtwo's care and recruited Samus' closer allies, the Smashers. Featuring Mario, Luigi, Peach, DK, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Capt. Falcon, Ness, Zelda, Young Link, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, Mr. Game & Watch, the Ice Climbers, as well as the Genetic Pokémon himself. When the firewall sealed off the System from infection, she got the message from Master Hand. She headed to the Smash System and received the assignment on recruiting its "guardians." She was successful, though it was also encased in a firewall. The only way to leave it was Master Hand lending his abilities as its own official defender. Together they headed off to Mainframe to fight Daemon and her cronies, and prevent her friend, Bob, from infection; he was also known as Daemon's messenger on carrying out "The Word." She and her colleagues prepared for battle and it was thanks to Akari's files to which they got the intel of their opponents. She arrived too late, as all of Mainframe, Matrix, and Bob fell prey to her. In order to prevent a further spread to the Smash System, she challenged her in a tournament. She enlisted everyone to separate enemies, and Samus herself challenged her dear friend. Because the Super Computer wasn't occupied, Akari and Game & Watch slipped through and teleported the warring duo to the Brinstar Depths. With the assistance from a Pikachu, Samus barely emerged victorious. Instead of deletion, she led the comatose Guardian to her ship. When the tallies were over, she challenged Daemon personally. The fate of the entire net was in her, and Mewtwo''s, hands. The fight started in Final Destination, and Master Hand sacrificed itself as it got infected, then taken out of commission by her Plasma Beam. Enraged, she and Mewtwo barely survived along with some of the assisting Pokémon. Daemon was encased in a trophy, Samus destroyed it, and it later spread the infection. It hit the ship on contact, shutting it down and piloted by Akari. It crashlanded in Mainframe then Hexadecimal defragmented as she rapidly spread the cure. Before she left, she and Akari were deeply scarred by their friends' betrayals, and the Trainer managed to show a special movie showing the Smashers gallant efforts. They soon left Mainframe behind ever since. Relationships Adam Ridley U-Mos Princess Peach Princess Zelda Pit Pikachu Ruby Rose In the Mageddon Trilogy, Samus is one of Ruby's closest friends. She's even considerd a perential substute for Ruby. They first meet in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, where while she was on the path to Disney Castle, Ruby met Samus who believed she had something to do with a villain she was hunting. Ruby managed to escape Samus, but they met again after Ruby left Disney Castle. There Samus told Ruby she confirmed to Ruby that she had nothing to do with the villain she was after and decided to help her. As they spent time together over the course of the adventure, Samus told Ruby a number of things from her past and Ruby did the same. Ruby even defends Samus from villains who try and convince her that she's a faiure. Samus even tries to cheer Ruby up when she goes into a depress state. Because of these Ruby and Samus formed a very strong bond. Naoto Shirogaine Saber/King Arturia Pendragon Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Yoko Littner Yu Narukami Yang Xiao Long Taki Chun Li Cammy White Tifa Lockhart Lara Croft Bayonetta Yukari Yakumo Mai Shiranui Ibuki (Street Fighter) Natsu (Soul Calibur) Kirumi Tojo Momo Yaoyorozu Widowmaker Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda Friends: Adam (Metroid), U-Mos, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Olamar, Pit, the Master Chief, the P Team, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, the B Team, Miracle Elite, the Scorpion Squad, Ruby Rose, Naoto Shirogane, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Bigby Wolf, Amy Rose, Yoko, Lisa Enemies: Ridely, Dark Samus, Kraid, Mother Brain, Discord, Vilgax, Veger, Liquid Snake, Alec, and their Allegiance, Malachite's Empire, Galactus, Zeus, Dystopia League, Sigma, Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker, Tohru Adachi Trivia *Samus has had a long hatred for Ridley and the Space Pirates. *Samus is Lizbeth's role model *In ''LOTM: Armageddon, Samus becomes a parential substute for Ruby Rose. Gallery File-Metroidzero09.png Samus22.png|Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus as she appears in Super Smash Bros 4 Samus45.JPG Samus74.png Samus MOM.png SamusAran.png Samus72.png|Samus Aran Stare Zamus_whip.jpg samus_x_peach__cm_pt1__by_ryairyai-d7d6adf.png Ruby Samus and Lion Saber.png|Samus Ruby and Saber Lion Ruby Rose and Samus Aran.png|Samus and Ruby Yang and Samus.png|"Yang Xiao Long and Samus Aran" Ruby Yang and Samus.png Samus and Taki.png|"Samus Aran and Taki" The Mushroom Kingdom War.png|"LOTM: Weirdmageddon- The Mushroom Kingdom War" Ruby Samus Ladybug and Cat Noir.png|"Ruby Rose Samus Aran Ladybug and Cat Noir" Samus107.gif|"Samus Aran's smile" Samus and Chun Li.jpg|"Samus Aran and Chun Li: Samus Aran and Widowmaker.png|"Samus Aran and Widowmaker" Summer Rose and Samus Aran.png|"Summer Rose and Samus Aran" Samus Aran and Lara Croft.png|"Samus Aran and Lara Croft" Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart.png|"Samus Aran and Tifa Lockhart" Samus and Mai.png|"Samus Aran and Mai Shiranui" Samus and Momo.png|"Samus Aran and Momo Yaoyorozu" Samus and Tracer.png|"Samus Aran and Tracer" Samus and Gardevoir.png|"Samus Aran and Gardevoir" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Metroid Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Hurting Heroes Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Superhumans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Speedsters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Whip-Users Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Byronic Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nana Mizuki Category:Pure Good Category:Gym Leaders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Vigilante Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Vanessa Marshall Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story